Maximum Ride: Continued
by I-am-Maximum-Ride
Summary: Max and the flock have to live after the end of the world and survive in the wild. All the humans are dead, as far as the flock knows. They meet other mutants, though that's not always a good thing. If you wanted the series to continue, here you go. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first fan-fic. Please tell me what you think of it so I know if I should make more.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: this is my fist ever fan-fiction and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Sorry if it sucks. Hope you humans find it alright. **

**WARNING: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES**

_How did this happen? Not again! _That's what I was thinking, while flying for my life for the umpteenth time today. It was supposed to be a new world. It was supposed to be only mutants (not that I agreed to this). It was supposed to be _safe_...It was _supposed_ to be a lot of things. That doesn't mean it is.

I kicked the snarling, foaming mouth that bit at my ankle and tried to go faster. See, the problem is, not all the mutants -yes, mutants- were nice, exactly. And not when worst comes to Armageddon, it's survival of the fittest. Not that it wasn't before, but trust me, the fact that we now have to live without the comfort of a McDonalds on every street corner is a major minus.

As a heads-up, if you don't understand this, you should probably read more. I've explained it in _every_ one of the books I wrote, and am honestly getting pretty tired of it. Seriously, just start from the beginning.

Just then, I felt a dark mass come up beside me. I snapped into focus, ready to kill. I was already in deep doo-doo from the thing behind me, and didn't exactly need another threat right then. I calmed a little, realizing that I was looking at a tall, dark and handsome (remind me never to use that seriously again) around fifteen-year-old boy with fallen-angel-type wings, instead of the giant bat thing, which looked straight out of an episode of Doctor Who that I was expecting. And yes, the new world has those. _does this not just sound like heaven?_

"Need help?" Fang smirked at me.

"No," I raised my eyebrows like, "But I'd like it!"

He simply nodded and swooped at the thing in a large arc. I did the same, coming at it from the opposite side. Hating to admit it, I missed fighting. Side by side. It really helps get your anger out. Great stress reliever. Sadly, I was a bit rusty.

The mutant took a slice at my wing with its big, green, slimy hand and its razor-sharp claws. I didn't have time to dodge and went down like a ton on bricks.

"Max!" I looked up to see that Fang had me in one hand, and was trying desperately to get us out of there, knowing that continuing would be a bad idea. His mouth curled down slightly at one edge, showing, only to me that he was genuinely worried about me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Totally."

His worry went away and he raised an eyebrow, "can you fly on your own, then?"

My face turned red, as I actually realized that he was holding me, "Yeah. Sorry."

I wriggled out of his grasp and flapped dropped about ten feet, before my wings hit the air and I took flight on my own. _God, flying is amazing_. I swear, if you can't fly, you're really missing out.

"We lost 'em," Fang said calmly, looking behind us.

"Good," I still felt guilty and weak for not being able to fight. But that's just me. After about an hour, we got back to the flock. We touched down in an amazing tree house hidden in lush forest. _Home_. For a while, anyway. I started to head toward Angel's section, when Fang touched my arm to stop me. I stopped for a second, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something. I know you. You seem...off."

"I'm fine, okay?" I pulled my arm away, obviously not, and shook my head as if to say, _"I don't want to talk about it."_

The truth was, I never got over mom's death. She was in a safe-bunker when it happened -when the sky split apart and everyone died- but the atmosphere changed and no human survived. What's worse? I _watched _it happen. It came slowly -she got sick first. I couldn't deal with it. Couldn't believe it. I broke down, when everyone needed me most. I just...failed. I failed everybody and I felt terrible.

"Max, you didn't fail us," I almost jumped right out of my skin hearing angel. I didn't realize I'd made it there so quickly. That was my baby -precious and mind-readie as ever.

I gave a weak reassuring smile, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not, baby?" I frowned slightly.

"Jeb called me that," My stomach clenched at the thought of Jeb. My father: the mentally unstable traitor Whitecoat. He's dead now, but I still get sick every time I hear his name.

"I understand," I replied simply and headed over to her, setting her in my lap and ruffling her hair. I realized how much bigger she'd gotten since the end that was supposed to be the beginning. She was almost as tall as Nudge was the year before. I swear they just grow faster and faster. Nudge was actually as tall, if not a little taller than me.

"I'll always be your baby, Max," Angel looked up at me. I wasn't sure if she read my mind that time, or just the expression on my face. I realized I didn't really care and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Angel," I smiled slightly.

"Your mom is in a better place now," She continued, but I didn't like that statement. I set her down on her bed and stood up.

"Right. Thanks, baby."

"Max?"

I looked down at her, feeling ready to snap again.

"Everything will be okay."

I sighed and closed my eyes, kneeling down to her level, "I know it will, baby," I opened my eyes, looking into hers, "I know."

She nodded and hugged me, suddenly. Though unexpected, I hugged her back.

TO BE CONTINUED IF YOU LIKE IT. (PLEASE LET ME KNOW)

**Please let me know if you like it, because if not there's no point in trying to write more. Fly On.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nudge?" I found myself calling out, not ten minutes later, while walking into her room.

I saw a sleepy girl -not so little anymore- with her wings stretched, slumping over to me. "Hi, Max," she yawned, "Did you bring food?"

I frowned slightly and shook my head, "sorry, hun. Those kinds of things aren't as easy to get now a days."

She paused, "Are we gonna starve?" I saw the worried look in her big brown eyes, but didn't know how to answer that. I din't have the heart to tell her we might. We hadn't gotten any closer to actually eating anything other than insects since the end happened and let me tell you, that was getting tiring, fast.

I looked out the window, and back at her, "We'll be fine." I couldn't think of a better answer, and that killed me.

I gave her a quick hug and sighed.

"Max?" She started, "I'll never be normal. Will I?" _Oh no. Not _this_ again._

"What brought this up?" I frowned, "I thought we were over this."

"I thought so too, but, I mean, that's not what I mean, I guess. I mean, _we'll_ never be normal. Nothing will. It can't be. The world can't just magically change back, and we'll be stuck freaks and the normal people will never come back and Ella and Doctor Martinez, and-" She cut off, probably able to tell that I didn't want to talk about this. Besides, she _knew_ the answer.

"Sorry, Max."

"It's fine," I sighed and took her hand, sitting on the bed with her. Like a mom, or an aunt, maybe, when their kid just went through a bad break-up or something, "It won't. But that's okay. We won't starve, alright? We'll make it. We're just...adjusting."

"Promise?" She looked down at her feet, sadly.

"_promise_."

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wrote this getting ready for school.**


	3. (GUYS, INFORM ME ASAP, POR FAVOR!)

Hey, guys! So, I want to continue writing this but in script form and perform it for you guys on Youtube, probably making many segments into, like, little mini-shows! What do you think? Would you watch it? PLEASE tell me if you would, because I'm not even purchasing costumes until I KNOW. Also, I'd need people to play Fang and Iggy. Auditions would be on Youtube! So, it would just be, like, after the apocalypse and you can audition by creating your own monologue that you think your character would say(more info would be on my channel) But if you want this PLEASE tell me ASAP! Thanks(: -Max


End file.
